Chronicles of Bat-Mite (Animated TV Series)
This is a New Comedy Show about Bat-Mite, and his Adventures Cast * Paul Reubens as Bat-Mite * Tom Kenny as Mr. Mxyzptlk * Christian Bale as Nolan-Verse Batman * Troy Baker as Lego Batman, Nolan-Verse Joker, Very Old Batman, Lobo, Joker-Mite * John DiMaggio as Lego Joker, John * Adam West as 60s Batman * Scott Manville as 60s Robin * Lee Meriwether as 60s Catwoman * Nolan North as Clayface, Super-Mite * Tara Strong as The Boss, Harley Quinn-Mite * Ben Affleck as Batman VS. Superman Batman * Henry Cavil as Batman VS. Superman Superman * Fred Tasticore as Bane-MIte Episodes Season 1 # Bat-Mite gets stranded in the Nolan Verse and he Encounters the Batman of Nolan Verse. He gets disgusted of how he is so he tries to change him. Then The Nolan Verse version of the Joker sees Bat-Mite, and he tries to capture him. At the end Bat-Mite travels to the Lego Verse. # Soon Bat-Mite tries to find his way out of the Lego verse, but Like the Nolan Verse Joker he tries capturing Bat-Mite. At the end Bat-Mite escapes back to his place.. # Bat-Mite is wondering the fifth dimension when a man in a hood appears in front of him and challenges him to a "Goof Off" which means if Bat-Mite wins he will be considered the most creative imp in all the fifth dimension, he accepts and the hooded man rips off his hood revealing himself to be Mr. Mxyzptlk, the most powerful imp in all the fifth dimension, meaning that Bat-Mite has a big chance of loosing. # Bat-Mite lost to Mr. Mxyzptlk so he sent him to a Random Batman World. Soon he woke up, and he sees Robin saying Holy Mini you Batman! Then Bat-Mite figures out where he is The Original Batman TV Series. He decides to help The version of Batman, and Robin defeat Catwoman. # After defeating 60s Catwoman, Bat-Mite travels to a bar in the fifth dimension to confront Mr. Mxyzptlk who snaps his fingers and sends him to another world. When Bat-Mite wakes up he realizes that he is in a junkyard, he then sees a fifty year old Batman beating up a large monstrous man, Bat-Mite then starts fan boying over this Batman but he doesn't seem to care about him, making Bat-Mite annoyed to the point that he starts warping this world. # When he goes back the the Bar to confront Mr. Mxyzptlk it is revealed that he is in jail be law enforcers that has the imps a new law that Nobody can change a Major Time line. Bat-Mite remembers that He changed the Older Batman world. Soon I.D.I.O.T.S (Inter Dimensional Imps Order Task Force.)soldiers come in and try arresting Bat-Mite. # Bat-Mite fights a member of I.D.I.O.T.S simply named John, John turns out to be a large mutant creature that can not be warped by Bat-Mite, but Bat-Mite opens a black hole that sucks John in to it and destroys him. It then cuts to a normal looking woman (Though she is an imp) named The Boss who tells them to put a bounty on Bat-Mite's head. # Soon Bat-Mite gets attacked by his Own friend Super-Mite who happens to be a part of I.D.I.O.T.S. Bat-Mite flees to the Batman VS. Superman universe. Soon he gets help from the Batman there to defeat Super-Mite. Then The Boss hires Lobo to hunt down Bat-Mite. # Bat-Mite is hiding on a planet when Lobo shows up and starts firing at him, he fights Lobo but everytime he tries to warp him nothing happens, Lobo reveals he had an anti-warping warp put on him by a "Hot Mama." Bat-Mite and Lobo fight for a bit before Bat-Mite tries to escape, Lobo chases him on his Spacehog but the Spacehog is warped itself and turned in to a hotdog. Bat-Mite then disappears and wonders who this woman Lobo mentioned is. It then shows The Boss hiring someone who is revealed to be Mr. Mxyzptlk. # Soon Bat-Mite finds Mr. Mxyzptlk out of Prison. Soon he discovers something Mr. Mxyzptlk isn't only out of Arkham-mite Asylum. He fights Joker-Mite, Harley Quinn-Mite, Mr. Mxyzptlk, and Bane-Mite who he is still mad about him breaking his Back. Soon Bat-Mite beats them all. At the end The Boss says if you want something done right do it Yourself. Category:TV Series Category:Animated